The present invention relates generally to automated material handling, and more particularly to a method and assembly for automated material handling of heavy objects.
In automated material handling, parts can cause sharp load spikes as the parts are moved, rolled, or dropped into positions along an assembly or manufacturing line. In order to be able to absorb sharp load spikes from parts when the parts are dropped onto pallets, engineers must use pallets that are overly robust, very heavy, and that require a large number of fabrication steps.